A Father's Love
by graciemay22
Summary: Kyoya and his father have a talk.


A Father's Love

Kyoya and Yoshio

Kyoya was writing things down in his notebook. He looked up and saw Tamaki walking the last girl out of the club room. Kyoya closed his notebook and looked at everyone and told them.

"Okay that is the last girl. You all can go home now." They all started to walk out of the club room. Kyoya could hear Tamaki and Hikaru fighting.

"Come on Haruhi I want to carry your books for you." Hikaru's voice echoed down the hallway.

"NO IF ANYONE IS CARRYING MY LITTLE GIRL'S BOOKS ITS HER DADDY!" Tamaki yelled.

"NO ONE IS CARRYING MY BOOKS. SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." Haruhi yelled.

'You know if I would have had my eyes closed. I could have thought that they were in the room with me' Kyoya thought to himself.

Kyoya got his bag and walked out to his car that was waiting on him. Kyoya got in and laid down into the seat and shut his eyes. He was going to sleep a bit on the way home. Soon the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for Kyoya. Kyoya got out of the car and walked into his family's home. Kyoya walked straight to his room and changed out of his school clothes. Dinner would be ready soon. So Kyoya went ahead and got dressed for dinner. Soon one of the maids came into Kyoya's room and told him that dinner was ready.

"Is my brothers here?" He asked her.

"No they are not here Master." She told him. 'Great now my father will be focused on me the whole time' Kyoya thought to himself.

Kyoya walked into the dinning room and sat down in his chair. His father was already in his chair at the table. Kyoya noticed that his mother was not there either. 'She must be working late' he thought to himself again. The maids came in and put their food down into front of them. Kyoya started to eat his food when his father spooked.

"Kyoya I have decided that your room needs a new coat of paint. So you will have to move into a different room until it is finished." Yoshio said to him while not looking away from his plate. Kyoya looked up at his father.

"Yes sir. I will do that after I eat sir." Kyoya looked away from his father and started to eat again.

-After Dinner-

Kyoya was in his room on his bed packing some of his things. When a maid came in and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked her.

"Your father said that you should come with me and I will show you were you will be staying." She told him. Kyoya stood up and looked at her.

"I thought that I was just going to a room close to mine?" Kyoya asked her.

"No your father said that you were going to be in the room next to his." She told him and walked away.

Kyoya was shocked at what the maid had told him. 'Why would he want me in the room next to his?' he thought to himself. The maid walked Kyoya down the hallway to the door of the room that he was going to be staying in. Kyoya didn't think she had to do this he knew where his father's room was. Kyoya walked into the room a started to unpack his things.

Soon Kyoya was done and was getting ready for bed. He was standing in the bathroom about ready to walk out. He still didn't know why his father wanted him this close? 'Why would he do this? My room is almost cross the house and now I'm in the room next to his. I always thought he put me there so that he would not have to look at me.' Kyoya walked out of the bathroom and looked over toured his bed. Kyoya could not believe what was sitting on his bed.

"Father what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked his father.

"To see you." Yoshio answered his son.

"Well that is nice to know, but why?" Kyoya asked him again.

"We need to talk Kyoya." Kyoya walked over to his father and sat down on the bed. Yoshio looked at his son and asked him.

"Do you know why I put you in the room next to mine?" Kyoya looked at his father and shook his head no.

"Because we have never really spent any time together, and I would like to do that now." Kyoya was shocked. His father had never wanted to do this with him. 'Wait why is he doing this?' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked his father. Now it was his father's turn to be shocked.

"Why do you think?" He asked him. 'Oh I see he is trying to get something out of me.'

"To get me to tell you something or that mother is making you do this." Kyoya answered his father.

"No your mother is not making me do this."

"Then you want something from me or you want me to tell you something." Kyoya smiled at his father knowing that he was right. Yoshio sat there on Kyoya's bed and looked at his son and smirked back at him.

"Alright Kyoya you got me. I do want you to tell me something's and I need you to do something as well." Kyoya looked at him.

"Alright father what is it? Both of them not just one." Kyoya knew that his father would tell him one thing and then want him to forget about the other until he brought it up.

"Very well. I want you to tell me the first is if I'm a good father to you and the other is if you want me to stop being so hard on you. What would you do to stop me?" Yoshio asked his son.

Kyoya looked at his father and wonder if this was a trick. 'Why would he ask me if he is a good father to me and if he is being too hard on me and what would I do to change it?' Kyoya looked away from his father and thought about what to say. Yoshio looked at his son and wonder what he was thinking. Kyoya finally looked back at his father and answered him.

"Yes you are a good father to me. You put food in my stomach and clothes on my back and yes there are sometimes you are hard on me. But you are a good father to me." Kyoya looked at his father and wonder how he was going to reacted to his words

Yoshio looked away from his son and thought about what Kyoya had told him. Some of the words he wanted to hear but there were some that was missing.

"So is that all I have done for you?" He asked him. Kyoya looked at him and nodded his head. Yoshio was shocked to learn this.

"I'm I not caring toured you and loving?" He asked him again. Kyoya didn't want to answer his father.

"Its late father I really should go to bed." Kyoya tried to change the subject.

"Kyoya answer me." His father demanded. Kyoya looked at him.

"I will not get angry at what you say." Kyoya looked away from his father and sighed.

"No you are not caring or loving tours me. You never were." Kyoya looked at his father and Yoshio looked away.

"I know that I am hard on you so that you will prove me wrong. And you have many times. I guess I'm not the father I thought I was to you." Yoshio stood up and was about to walk out of the room when something stopped him.

Kyoya had gotten up and gripped his father's arm with his left hand. Yoshio turned around and hugged Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes were huge with shock. His own father had never done this before. Kyoya looked up at his father and smiled at him. Yoshio looked down and smiled at his son. Yoshio lend down and kissed Kyoya on the forehead. Kyoya smiled and hugged his father tighter.

-IF YOU WANT A SWEET FAHTER AND SON MOMENT THEN STOP READING… IF NOT KEEP READING-

Yoshio pulled away from Kyoya. There was something Yoshio wanted to know.

"Kyoya I have to know. What would you have done to stop me from being too hard on you?" Yoshio looked at his son. Kyoya looked at his father and smiled a devilish smiled. Yoshio looked at him with wide eyes. He had never seen this side of Kyoya before.

"Well I would make a deal with you." Kyoya said walking back to the bed and sat down and looked at his father.

"Really and what kind of deal would it have been?" He asked his son.

"You would let me do whatever I wanted and in returned I would let you have your way with me. And yes I would enjoy it very must." Kyoya watched his father's jaw drop.

Yoshio never thought that Kyoya would do such a thing. Kyoya smiled at his father again. Yoshio was speechless. Would his own son let him do such a thing to him? Yoshio then started to think that maybe Kyoya was just saying this.

"Oh really? Would you let me do something to you now?" Kyoya smiled and got up from the bed and walked over to his father. Kyoya put his hands on his father's chest and looked up at him and said.

"Please…I really want to know how you feel inside of me." Yoshio's eyes widen.

Kyoya ran his left hand down his father's side. Yoshio felt Kyoya rub his cock through his pants. Yoshio moaned and moved closer to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled another devilish smiled. Kyoya lend up and whispered in his father's ear.

"I need you inside me…Daddy" Kyoya could feel his father's cock get harder at his words.

"I can't do this you are my…oh" Yoshio moaned again. Kyoya had undone his pants and was stroking him.

"You asked me if you ever showed love to me and I said no. Now you can show a different kind of love toured me. Please…just one time and if you don't like it then we will never do it again or even speak of it." Kyoya told his father.

Yoshio looked at Kyoya and thought about what he was going to do.

"Fine one time." Yoshio said.

Kyoya let go of his father and backed away a bit. Kyoya started to take his clothes off. Kyoya watched has his father done the same. Soon all their clothes were off and they were lying on Kyoya's bed. Yoshio was on top of Kyoya kissing him hard. Kyoya could feel their cocks rubbing against each other. Kyoya moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Yoshio broke the kiss and started to kiss and lick Kyoya's neck. Kyoya moved his head out of the way and moaned deeply.

After Yoshio kissed and licked his son's neck. He went back to kissing him. Kyoya flipped them over and broke the kiss. Kyoya sat up and moved himself down to his father's cock. Yoshio could not believe that Kyoya was going to suck him. Kyoya grabbed his father's cock in his right hand and brought it up to his mouth. Kyoya licked the tip of the cock and then took it all in. Kyoya surprised his father by deep throating him. Yoshio laid his head back and moaned deeply. Not even his own wife did this to him and now his son was. Kyoya bobbed his head back and forth.

"Kyoya that is enough." Yoshio moaned out. Kyoya sat up and licked his lips. He could taste the pre-cum on them. Yoshio pulled Kyoya down and flipped them over again and moved himself in front of Kyoya. He didn't need lube his cock was wet from Kyoya's spit and his own pre-cum.

"Just do it Daddy." Kyoya smiled his devilish.

Yoshio pushed his cock into Kyoya and let him relax a bit. He then began to thrust into him. Kyoya wrapped his arms around his father's back and started to moan loudly. Yoshio moaned along with him. Soon Yoshio was slamming into Kyoya.

"Oh that's it right there. Fuck right there….OOOHHH YES…FUCK ME DADDY!" Kyoya yelled out. Yoshio kept hitting Kyoya's sweet spot over and over again.

"OH FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM!" Kyoya screamed out.

"That's it Kyoya cum for Daddy." Yoshio grunted into Kyoya's ear. Kyoya came hard and he could feel his father cum inside of him as well. Yoshio thrusted a few more times inside of his son. They rode out their orgasms together. Soon they were both tried and Yoshio fell to the right of Kyoya. They laid there trying for a while before Kyoya spoke.

"Well at least I now knew how much you love me." Kyoya looked over at his father and smiled. Yoshio looked at his son and smiled back at him.

"Very funny." Yoshio rolled over and pulled Kyoya to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Now go to sleep. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to." He told his son.

"Are you going to be home tomorrow?" Kyoya asked him.

"Yes." Yoshio answered him.

"Then I guess I'm staying home tomorrow…if we can do this again?" Kyoya looked at his father.

"Fine but only in here." With that they both went to sleep.

-The End-


End file.
